The Anniversary
by catharticdeficit
Summary: And when Haruhi stared at the bride, she finally acknowledged that it was what she wanted all along as well. Epilogue to The Submission of Haruhi Fujioka. For Asurahaya020


**Summary:** And when Haruhi stared at the bride, she finally acknowledged that it was what she wanted all along as well. Epilogue to The Submission of Haruhi Fujioka. For Asurahaya020

This piece is for **Asurahaya020** because she's such a lovely friend and chatmate and never tells me to shut up when I'm becoming whiny and idiotic during our chat sessions. And also because she presented me two brilliant fanarts, with one at my request. Aywavshoo Minami!!!! I hope you enjoy this sweetie!!! (I promised this sometime last December, and feel really bad, so I wrote this quickly just in time for S.A.D.!!!) Unedited.

Happy Single Awareness Day!!!

**The Anniversary**

**1/2**

She knew she shouldn't have come, should have bolted for the door as fast as her sensible shoes would have allowed, should have thrown herself out her fifth floor window as soon as her phone rang to inform her that she had guests.

Haruhi openly scowled at the rows of lace and sequin abominations before her, scrunching her nose in utter disgust as people around her oohed and aahed like they had a hernia over bolts of silk and satin. She squirmed uncomfortably in her plush velvet seat, wanting nothing more than to go back to her safe office in the law firm, doing what she actually liked.

Haruhi rubbed her aching temple with the heel of her hand, wondering what in hell had made her to come with Renge during her lunch break to look at wedding gowns. But it wasn't as if she had a choice in the matter, she thought sulkily. Renge had just burst in the office building and had demanded to the bewildered receptionist that she needed to talk to Haruhi and that it was a matter of life and death.

Of course the poor girl had taken it seriously and with scared glances at the Hoshakuji heir, had dialled Haruhi's office extension line, asking her to come down to the lobby immediately as there was an emergency.

Haruhi had thought that something terrible had happened so she came down as fast as she could, only to be surprised when Renge attached herself to her arm and began to drag her out the door.

"R-Renge?" Haruhi had asked dumbly as she was led outside.

"It's time for your lunch break so I came to pick you up," explained Renge as though it were a common occurrence for her to bust in and kidnap Haruhi for lunch. "We're going to the dressmaker's."

"Dressmaker's?" In her befuddled state, and lack of proper caffeine, Haruhi kept repeating things.

Renge had snapped at her with an almost annoyed look. "You promised me last week that you would come with me and see some wedding gowns." She gave her friend a pout. "Mori-san asked you as well since he wasn't sure that I would pick an appropriate one." Renge had giggled, no doubt recalling on what her stoic fiancé had said about her clothing choices.

And before Haruhi could protest any further, she was unceremoniously shoved at the backseat of a black Rolls Royce with Renge sliding in after her.

"Renge!" exclaimed Haruhi, finally getting back to her senses. "You can't just take me out like this! I need to go back, there was a contract I was reviewing—they need it by three this afternoon!"

"Hush," said Renge, pulling out her mobile, pressing number one and placing the device to her ear. "It's only for an hour or so, it's only twelve. You'll have plenty of time to look it over when we come back." She levelled her friend a steady gaze as she waited for the other line to pick up. "Besides, knowing you, it's already done but you're only going through it for the fifth time and thought that six might do the job."

Haruhi flushed. "I only read it for the fourth time!"

"Technicalities," Renge flipped the comment off and grinned as somebody answered after the fifth ring.

"Mori-san! How are you?" she greeted exuberantly. "Yes, Haruhi is with me—I practically had to kidnap her. " A pause. "Yes, she's pretty angry about it but a little break will do her some good. Don't worry, honey, I'll have them do the best they've ever done before and Haruhi will be there to make sure it all runs smoothly. Oh, don't let me keep you. Enjoy the rest of your training and we'll talk later, okay? Love you, bye!"

Renge pocketed her phone with a blissful smile on her face. She faced Haruhi, noticing the almost wistful look in her face which, just as quickly as it came, vanished.

Renge reached over and patted her friend's hand. "Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it and you can go back to your precious case files."

Haruhi barely repressed a scowl when she remembered that promise. It's been more than an hour now for cripe's sake, and still Renge hadn't chosen even one freaking dress! What was the point anyway of this exercise? She was just going to spend millions of yen on a shiny, sparkly dress that would ruin anybody's retina within a half mile radius and only going to use it once! She didn't doubt that it would be ruined as well by the time the honeymoon rolled around.

Haruhi frowned. Before she could ponder on longer on how her words sounded so bitter, Renge finally stepped out, wearing one of the most beautiful gowns Haruhi had ever seen.

"How do you like it?" Renge asked girlishly, twirling and posing for her friend.

"It's wonderful," Haruhi replied as truthfully as she could.

Renge clapped her hands in pure delight. "I'm so glad that you think so." Then her eyes narrowed, a mischievous plan rearing on her head.

She went over to where Haruhi sat and pulled her to her feet.

"Ami-san, Michiru-san!" she called and two shop assistants in the company's trademark red suit came over. "Could you please help Miss Fujioka here? She wants to try this dress as well."

"What? What? Renge, what the hell are you thinking?" spluttered Haruhi as she was lead to the changing rooms.

"I need a model," replied Renge briskly. "I want to see how the dress looks like from an observer's point of view."

"But they have models for that in here!" spluttered Haruhi indignantly.

"No, "said Renge resolutely. "I want to see how it looks on you." She gave her friend a small smile. "I haven't seen you in a wedding gown and please, just let me moe over it for once!" Without waiting for a reply, she left the large room to strip off the dress in another one.

Haruhi sighed. When Renge was in her fangirl mode, there was no stopping her. Giving her grudging consent, she stripped down to her chemise and slip. Renge came back a few minutes later already dressed back in her dress with two more assistants who carried the gown.

The minute the cool silk touched her heated skin, Haruhi felt that...maybe, just maybe...

She can understand the fascination people had with sequined bodices.

She allowed the assistants to help her in the gown, as she stared at herself in the huge mirror, her mind in a daze. To her surprise, it fitted her quite perfectly, which wasn't a surprise since she and Renge were almost the same size. Although—she looked down at her chest—the bodice around her breasts were too big. She frowned. More than ten years have passed since she was able to graduate from AA to A but still, she wasn't even able to wear a freaking B-cup!

Haruhi bit her lip. Kyoya had no qualms over her breast size, she made sure of that, but...would it hurt if god or some magical entity gave her at least a bit bigger boobs? Think of her children and their flat-chested mother!

As she bemoaned the over her chest, she didn't notice Renge firing off instructions left and right as the assistants milled about her, doing the last minute alterations.

--

Despite her promise that she would bring Haruhi back to the offices as soon as they were done with the wedding dress, Renge saw it fit to kidnap her for a while longer so they ended up at the florists and at the baker's.

Haruhi thought it strange that Renge consulted her on everything, taking her opinions into serious consideration before deciding. Though Renge would often discuss with her the pros and cons of one option or another, she would make sure that Haruhi was all right with it.

When asked, all Renge would say was, "You're my maid of honour, your opinion matters. Now, what would be better for a bouquet: white lilies or roses?"

It was already nearing eight o' clock when Renge declared that she was tired and wanted to go home. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief at that, thinking that she could maybe still spend a couple of hours in the office before heading home herself. It wasn't until her PDA beeped noisily in her pocket and she pulled it out, noting with a small grimace that she was due for dinner with Kyoya in a few minutes.

Renge had Haruhi dropped off at Kyoya and Haruhi's favourite restaurant after insisting that Haruhi freshen herself up in the car.

"And who do you think whose fault it is that I look so bedraggled?" Haruhi had scowled while she reapplied some lip balm.

Renge had just grinned and handed her a couple of facial wipes.

Kyoya was on his feet, greeting her with a soft kiss as soon as she approached the table. It was in a secluded spot in the room, away from prying eyes so Haruhi had no qualms when Kyoya pulled her into the booth and onto his lap for a cuddle.

"How was Paris?" she asked a little breathily as he ghosted kisses along her neck. Kyoya was in Paris for two weeks, and she missed him terribly. They called whenever they could and sent e-mails back and forth. Yet to finally have him after a long separation was quite overwhelming. She never knew that she could love and miss someone this much.

"Fine," Kyoya's voice was muffled against her jugular. He removed himself from her throat and gave her a long kiss. "But it was dull without you."

Haruhi smiled, reaching up to trail a finger down his jaw line. Who knew that Ootori Kyoya was capable of being this sweet and mushy? And it warmed her heart that only she would know how it felt to be utterly spoiled by him.

Haruhi slid off his lap as soon as the waiter approached but stuck to his side and laced her fingers with his.

Kyoya ordered their usual, pea and mint soup for starters, seared chicken as a main course with a bottle of Haruhi's favourite Chablis, as Haruhi leaned back on her seat, enjoying the moment of peace.

"So, what did you do when I was away?" asked Kyoya when their appetizers arrived.

"A few cases, nothing big," Haruhi shrugged. "It's getting a bit busier but we're doing fine."

Kyoya rubbed a thumb under her eye. "And you do know that two hours of sleep a day doesn't constitute to a full night's rest," he said fondly.

Haruhi mock scowled. "Shut up." Inwardly, she knew that she should have accepted when Renge offered to use a concealer under her eyes. "Anyway, today Renge basically kidnapped me from the office to help her in her wedding shopping."

The glint in Kyoya's eyes went unnoticed by her as she dug into her soup.

"Aren't they having their wedding in a few months?" he said, sipping his wine.

Haruhi snorted. "How can I forget? They're having it on the day before our anniversary."

Haruhi was surprised that Mori and Renge would set their wedding on the eve of when Kyoya had lunch with her at the Tokyo Ritz. Kyoya and Haruhi had considered that day to be their anniversary as it was the start of everything for them. It was a special date, and both would treasure it forever.

"Renge practically kidnapped me this afternoon and took me with her shopping," grumbled Haruhi. "I don't know why, but she was very interested in my opinion in everything and insisted that I take part in whatever she's deciding." She shook her head. Kyoya just smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"My poor baby," he teased. Haruhi gave him a small glare and drank her wine.

Haruhi knew that their relationship had a rocky beginning, but it was more than what she could ever ask for. For all of that, she had the wonderful Ootori Kyoya as her boyfriend and lover, and really, what more could a girl want?

Yet as she looked down at their enjoined hands, she recalled Renge's finger where she wore her engagement ring proudly. Her own bare one feeling lighter as she stared at it.

She knew that everything she had was more than anything she ever needed—and wanted in some parts—and that she should be happy, but she still felt incomplete. Maybe it was just the fact that her closest female friend was finally getting married, and finally having...maybe something, maybe everything.

She couldn't help but feel jealous; she knew that that time would come soon. It only took for her to wear that wedding dress to finally realise that she for one day, she could see herself wearing that dress and maybe get to ruin it on her wedding night.

She looked at Kyoya who was staring at her with that gentle look on his face as if he knew that she had an inner turmoil inside of her and it would all sort out sooner than later. And she thought that she could never get as lucky like this ever again.

So for the moment, she was going to tell herself that she was content with what she had, that it was too soon for them anyway and that maybe they're not ready.

"I love you," whispered Haruhi, worming her body closer to his, feeling all of her tiredness and anxiety slip away with just the feel of him next to her.

Kyoya smiled knowingly as he rested his chin on top of her head. He knew what was plaguing Haruhi yet for the moment, he felt helpless because he couldn't really do anything about it.

--

**To Be Continued**

--

**A/N:** All right, no excuses for the long absence, not even gonna try. Second part coming up quick. Just a few more things like RL getting in the way. And also, this maybe the last of Ouran that I'll be posting up. I'm planning to finish whatever I've started of course, like Two Sides and Unplanned and the rest, but no more new stories. I'm afraid that I've lost interest in the fandom, and if it weren't for Hedonistic Opportunist, who's been a great chat mate, telling me that I shouldn't delete any of my stories even though I was nearly close to doing it all of my Ouran stuff wouldn't be here at all.

Only decided to write a sequel to The Submission because Hedopin pointed out that I had a few plotholes that need to be covered and yeah, it did need some kind of closure. So here it is!! (Even though I said I wouldn't do it. Naughty me.)

**Disclaimer:** Apparently that it is an offence to keep changing my name to escape restraining orders. So I'm going to finally stake my claim on Kyoya after the guards come out of my cell and I can use the spoon I nicked to dig my way out. And BTW, directions as to where Kyoya lives now, with matching coordinates would be super. Thanks!


End file.
